


Bench Bound

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Free Use Tony, Kinktober, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Loki and Tony go to a club where Tony is tied to a bench for all to use.----Kinktober Prompt 6 - Free Use / Sensory Deprivation
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Bench Bound

The car slid smoothly through the traffic as Loki maneuvered the car as though he had grown up doing so and hadn’t started calling this planet his home only a few years ago. It was no surprise to Tony that Loki adapted so fast to such a different place than he had grown up. Loki was incredibly intelligent and Tony was not ashamed to admit that was one of the first things that attracted him to the Asgardian.

It hadn’t taken the two of them long to recognize the kindred spirit in the other. After that they got on like a house on fire and the rest was history. The transition from teammates to friends to lovers had been a natural progression. There were many things that they enjoyed together, having many favorites, but both Loki and Tony were men that enjoyed pushing limits and boundaries.

They were also both men that had experienced severe trauma in their pasts and had no desire to have that triggered in themselves or their lover. As such, each time a new game or scene was proposed they talked through it thoroughly to make sure that they were both okay with everything planned and had a safe way out if that changed. This was one of those such times.

Pulling the car off the road, Loki parked behind a rather nondescript building. Tony’s knee was twitching the whole ride over and when he got out of the car that energy got transferred to his fingers which drummed continuously against his thigh. That was brought to a halt when Loki took Tony’s hand in his own. Tonight was something that the two of them had discussed in detail and while Tony was definitely looking forward to what was coming, that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous with anticipation.

Walking up to a door that didn’t stand out in any way Loki rang the bell beside it and the two of them waited. When the door was opened by what was clearly a bouncer for the establishment Loki showed him a business card and they were allowed inside. This wasn’t the first time the two of them had come here and they knew exactly where to go.

It was a discreet club for those with interest in more adventurous and kinky sex and was a safe place where people could indulge in those activities without fear of judgement. The club that Loki and Tony went to was one that had an excellent reputation among the community. It valued the safety of all of its patrons above all else and took every precaution to ensure it stayed that way. It vetted those allowed in and promised the highest level of discretion to all of its members which was a big factor that made Loki and Tony comfortable to attend without feeling the need to cloak their identities with magic.

The first place that the two men headed was the locker room to get changed. They couldn’t arrive dressed as they wanted to be to play due to public decency laws. They also didn’t want to use Loki’s magic to change themselves instantaneously as that would take away some of the intimacy that this play was designed to create.

Loki changed into a leather outfit reminiscent of his battle gear that never failed to get Tony’s motor running. It gave Loki a sense of power and authority that had Tony more than eager to kneel for him. While Loki’s clothing increased his aura of dominance and control, Tony’s did the exact opposite.

Tony was stripped completely naked. His expensive clothing was folded nice and neat, as per Loki’s standing instructions, and put away into a locker to await their departure. Each wrist and ankle had a green leather cuff locked in place with rings that could be used to tie him down. In his hands was the golden collar that Loki would lock around his neck marking him as Loki’s partner and property to command for the night.

“Kneel for me Anthony,” Loki commanded.

Tony went to his knees with the skill and grace that came from hours of practice in order to get it just perfect for his lover. Lifting his hands he held up the collar for Loki to take. Once it left his hands Tony brought them down to rest easily against his thighs.

“So good for my Anthony,” praised Loki as he attached the collar around Tony’s neck. Slim fingers checked the fit to make sure that nothing pinched or pulled uncomfortable against skin. “Such perfect obedience. No one could ask for any better. Are you ready to go out on the floor and begin the scene?”

“Yes Loki,” Tony answered calmly, his heartbeat settling from the nervous patter it had been on the way over. Loki was here and would always keep him safe. There was nothing that Tony had to worry about as long as Loki was in charge.

Loki conjured a golden chain out of thin air and hooked it to the collar and gave it a light pull. Tony rose to his feet and followed Loki two steps back and to the left. They walked through the main room of the club without stopping. There were multiple people in various states of dress lounging around but it wasn’t their destination. The main room was a place to relax and connect with others of similar interest. It was not a room for heavy play which was what Loki and Tony were there for tonight.

At the back of the club were various rooms for both private and public play. It was one of those public rooms that Loki directed them to. Loki had been in contact with the club ahead of time and there was a bench waiting for them in the center of the room. Loki helped Tony climb up onto it and arrange his limbs in the correct placement before removing and vanishing the chain. As they got settled in, members of the club wandered into the room to watch the scene that was getting set up.

There was a soft pad on the center of the bench where Tony's chest would end up resting. Even after the surgery that removed the arc reactor, Tony’s chest could still be tender if too much pressure was put on it. The purpose of the evening was for the two of them to relax and have some fun which couldn’t happen if Tony was the wrong kind of uncomfortable. With Tony’s chest now taken care of, his wrists and ankles were then locked into place so that he would be held at the mercy of Loki until the Asgardian decided otherwise. Once Tony was suitably locked down to the bench Loki knelt in front of him so they could see eye to eye.

Loki gave Tony a serious look before speaking. “We’ll go over this one more time before beginning. You are tied to this bench and will only be released when I allow it. You will be blindfolded, will have your ears plugged, and your mouth held open. I will allow members of the club to use you at my discretion. They will be allowed the use of both your mouth and your ass without the use of condoms. They will not be allowed to do any permanent damage; however they may be rough if they choose. Are you still in agreement so far?”

Tony’s pupils dilated at just Loki’s description of the night even though they had talked it over multiple times before now and none of this was a surprise to him. “Yes Loki,” Tony said hoarsely. “I still agree to all of those terms.”

Loki nodded. “Very good. You will of course still have your safe signals.” With that Loki slipped a buzzer into Tony’s hand. “You will not be able to speak so this will act as our signal. Show me what you will do if you need to pause our activities.”

Tony pressed down on the buzzer once letting out an unmistakable loud buzzing sound.

“And what you will do if you need to stop all activities.”

Once more Tony pressed down on the buzzer, this time three times.

“Excellent. It will also go off on its own if you were to drop it. I trust that you will use those signals if you need to just as you trust me to honor them if they are used,” Loki said, going over the ground rules just as he did at the beginning of every scene. “Do you have any questions or concerns before we begin?”

The familiarity of Loki checking on him before starting had Tony settling down the rest of the way into the care of his lover. “No questions or concerns Loki. I’m ready to start.”

Loki raised one hand and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Remember that no matter what, I love you,” he whispered, just for Tony to hear, before capturing Tony’s lips in a soft kiss.

Pulling away Loki got to work setting up the rest of the bondage. Being deprived of his senses and freely used by strangers had been something that Tony had been aching to try and tonight Loki was going to make it a reality. Coaxing Tony’s mouth open Loki slipped the spider gag between his teeth and secured it behind his head leaving his mouth stuck open. It didn’t take long after that for drool to pool up in Tony’s mouth and begin to drip down his chin.

As Loki moved on to tying the blindfold around Tony’s eyes, depriving him of his sight, the crowd forming in the room grew in size and buzzed with excitement at the prospect of free play. A public play room was always a good one to catch a show or to sometimes participate in. At this point Tony could hear the shuffling of feet and the soft voices surrounding him. Without being able to see, there was no way for him to know how many people were there to potentially use him. That knowledge had Tony’s cock hardening in anticipation.

Shortly, even his ability to hear the unknown people around him was taken away from Tony. His ears were plugged and his world was plunged into silence as well as darkness. For a brief moment that felt like it lasted an eternity, Tony floated in a realm of nothing. The only things that tethered him to the world were the locked cuffs on his wrists and ankles holding him to the bench. Before the feeling of being untethered could become overwhelming, a hand came down on his ass to pull his cheeks apart, exposing him to everyone in the room.

Tony gasped as fingers teased at his hole, spreading lube and working inside to stretch him open. Tony knew that it had to be Loki that was prepping as he would never allow someone else to touch Tony like that, so caring and so intimate. The feeling of those fingers was so familiar that Tony relaxed and tipped his hips up and back for more of them.

Tony was so focused on Loki stretching him open that the cock pressing into his mouth managed to catch him off guard. Being unprepared for it, Tony couldn’t stop himself from gagging around that cock for a minute before getting himself back under control. As he worked to accommodate the cock, it never stopped fucking his mouth Tony could feel Loki’s fingers slow down. It was clear to Tony that Loki was watching to see how Tony would react and if he would need to step in. Swallowing a couple of times Tony managed to relax his throat so he could take the cock more easily and Loki would relax again.

With Tony doing all right Loki went back to stretching Tony open until he could easily take four fingers without a twitch. Pulling his fingers out of his lover Loki wiped them off with a nearby cloth before taking a seat out of the way but where he would still be able to keep a close eye on everything happening to his lover. Tearing his eyes away from the tantalizing sight that Tony made, Loki looked over the members that had gathered.

If members of the club wanted to participate in sexual scenes then they were required by the club to provide documentation showing that they were free of any diseases that could be passed on. This would entitle them to a wristband that would let others know that they were safe to play with. It was those wristbands that Loki was looking for when he made his selections as to who he would allow to fuck his partner. Tony was the lover of a prince after all and deserved only the best of choices that Loki could find for him.

On the bench, Tony had whined around the cock in his mouth as Loki’s fingers had withdrawn leaving him feeling bereft. That whine sent enough vibrations through the cock that the man on the other end didn’t last much longer and finished right across Tony’s tongue. This made sure that Tony got a clear taste of the other man’s cum but also led to a good bit of it dribbling down his chin as he struggled to swallow around the gag in place.

Once the man withdrew Tony was left empty to catch his breath and wait. This, he knew, was going to be the hardest part of the evening. Being held in place, open and ready for use, and yet having no idea when or where that use would come from. He was completely helpless and under Loki’s control. Just thinking about it made Tony’s cock throb and dribble as it hung over the side of the bench.

Left alone in his dark and silent world, Tony was completely unprepared when someone slammed hilt deep into his ass in one go. The yelp of surprise transformed into a groan of pleasure as whoever was fucking him struck his prostate repeatedly. Tony might not have been able to hear the sounds that he was making but he made no effort to hold them back. He knew that Loki loved hearing him and he wasn’t about to hold back on anything that would bring Loki pleasure as well.

The sounds of pleasure coming from Tony became abruptly muffled as a second cock entered his mouth. This one was more gentle than the first or the one currently ramming into his prostate. Instead, whoever was fucking his mouth was taking their time. Slowly enjoying the slick slide that his tongue made. Never going too deep but brushing against the back of his throat on occasion. The two people fucking him on either end kept up such different paces that Tony couldn’t possibly hope to keep up with both. Instead his only choice became to just lay there and take everything that was given to him. It forced him to let go of any last control that he might have been trying to hold onto and just float in a world of pleasure and sensations.

From his vantage point Loki’s keen eyes picked up on the moment that Tony’s body went limp and he gave himself over to everything that was happening without reservation. This was exactly what he had wanted for his lover when they had first started planning this scene. Seeing Tony so completely blissed out was a thoroughly arousing sight to the Asgardian though he ignored his body’s reactions to it. Tonight’s scene was about Tony and Loki’s pleasure was immaterial.

Loki watched with careful consideration as he invited member after member up to either end of the bench to take their pleasure from Tony’s body. There were a few that asked about other things they were allowed to do to the bound man. Were they allowed to tease his tits or play with his pretty little cock? Loki shut these requests down quickly. They were being allowed the privilege of Tony’s holes, nothing more. They were not to touch anything else that belonged to Loki.

Tony had no knowledge of Loki’s denial of having the rest of his body played with. The wider world had no meaning to him. His entire awareness was focused in on the only sense that he had remaining. The feeling of cock after cock, both real and fake when a woman would step up and take her turn ruining his holes, held Tony’s complete attention. There was no doubt that his ass was going to be sore for the next few days and he would have a hard time sitting down. Right now it was still the good kind of sore. The same could not be said of his jaw however.

Despite the fact that his mouth could go a mile a minute if he got on the right topic, Tony wasn’t used to having his mouth kept stretched open this long. What had started as a pleasurable ache had increased, at first being able to be ignored by focusing on the cock in his mouth, but now could no longer be ignored. Shifting his thumb Tony pressed down on the buzzer once.

Immediately everything came to a halt. Both cocks pulled out of him and were replaced right away with tender fingers on either side of his face. One earplug was pulled out and Loki’s voice filled Tony’s once silent world.

“I’m going to pull the gag out so that you can tell me what you need. First though, do you need the blindfold off immediately? Nod or shake your head.”

Tony shook his head, scrunching his eyes behind the blindfold as the motion made his jaw ache even more. Taking him at his word, Loki reached around to unbuckle the gag and gently eased it out of Tony’s mouth. A bottle of water was pressed to his lips to take a few sips from before speaking.

“What’s wrong Anthony? What do you need ástin mín?” Loki asked, needing to know what kind of care his partner needed. Needing to know that Tony was safe with all of his needs met.

“My jaw,” Tony whispered, not wanting the other members to hear him and potentially judge him for not being able to handle what he was given and agreed to. “Hurts. Can’t hold it open like that anymore. Sorry.”

“Shh,” Loki hushed immediately, bringing his fingers up to gently rub at the hinges of Tony’s jaw. “You have nothing to be sorry about. You did exactly what you were supposed to. You let me know as soon as something was wrong so that I can fix it. I’m so proud of you ástin mín.”

Tony sighed in relief both at the praise and at the magic he could feel Loki pushing into his jaw easing away the ache.

“Thank you Loki,” said Tony as he leaned into Loki’s hands.

“Always Anthony. I will always be here to take care of you,” Loki promised. “Do you wish to continue the scene or would you prefer to end it now? There is no wrong answer. I merely ask, as always, that you are honest with me.”

“I want to keep going. Please, I don’t want to stop,” Tony answered earnestly. “I just … I just can't do the gag anymore.”

Loki stroked the back of his fingers against Tony’s cheek. “Of course. Do you not wish to entertain with your mouth as well as remove the gag?”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t want to stop. Please.”

“All right,” Loki agreed, seeing no safety reason to override Tony’s wishes. “I am going to replace the earplug now but the gag will stay out. You still have the full use of your safe signals.”

With that Loki did as he said and replaced the earplug before moving back to his vantage spot to observe and orchestrate. The two men that had been fucking Tony when the buzzer had gone off moved back to retake their places. Instead of going right back to fucking as they had been, both were a bit more gentle as they eased the sub back into the headspace he had been in. Loki was happy at the care the other members were showing even without having to be directed to it. That was just one more reason they enjoyed coming to this particular club.

With the gag removed and Loki’s healing magic Tony was able to take the cock in his mouth with much more ease than he had just a few minutes previous. He was now able to show off a bit more of his blow job skills than he had been able to before, bringing his tongue more into it and wrapping his lips tight around the cock to really suck it down.

When it became clear that Tony was once more settled into his role the members were more comfortable taking him a bit harder. That in turn sent Tony’s arousal skyrocketing. His dick was filled and flushed and just begging to be taken care of. Moans of pleasure and want spilled from between his lips setting off the cock in his mouth to spill down his throat. Another cock was quick to take its place as the man behind him jackhammered into his ass.

Over and over again Tony was filled with cock after cock that finished inside or on him, covering him with cum until he was a sloppy mess. Without the ache of his jaw to take away from it Tony was free to float in a world of nothing but pleasure as he was used repeatedly.

It took Tony a minute to realize just how close he was getting to his own peak. He had been so aroused for so long that it had almost become a constant in his world as much as the lack of sight and sound was. The build up was so slow and so gradual that by the time he was right on the edge Tony was caught by complete surprise.

Tony danced right on the edge of orgasm for one long agonizing eternity. The thing that pushed him right off and over the edge was when cocks switched out in his ass and the new one, instead of pounding in and out, sawed right back and forth unendingly on his prostate. Tony cried out loud and long as his body shook and convulsed through his orgasm.

The two people who were using him at that moment fucked him through the orgasm with rough hands and touches, taking Tony even higher. Loki watched eagle eyed as his lover fell apart under waves of pleasure as he was fucked continuously. This was exactly what he had wanted out of this evening. He had wanted Tony to do nothing but feel all night and that was exactly how things had turned out and Loki couldn’t be happier about it. Now his job was to make sure that things didn’t become too over sensitive for his lover and he remained only feeling good sensations.

When the two men who had fucked Tony through his orgasm both finished Loki abandoned his spot. He walked over to where Tony was tied down and waved away the members that were waiting for their own turn. The room cleared out to give Loki privacy to take care of Tony and safely bring him back into a more normal headspace.

Tony trembled on the bench as his body was flooded with pleasurable endorphins. He didn’t even notice at first that the cocks that left his holes weren’t immediately replaced with new ones. He jolted slightly when two hands cupped his face but relaxed into a boneless heap over the bench when he realized it was Loki that was touching him.

The ear plugs were pulled out and the blindfold was untied from around his head. Tony blinked his eyes open slowly to get used to the light again and to make Loki’s face come into focus. Loki waited a minute to give Tony that time to adjust, just running his hands over skin to give Tony the grounding touch that he needed right now that the scene was done.

“Are you back with me Anthony?” Loki checked in, holding up the water bottle from before to give Tony more water to sip on. “How are you feeling?”

“Feel good,” Tony said with a slight slur. “Feel all heavy and tingly. Thank you Loki.”

Loki smiled at the happy words from his partner. “That’s good. You were so good for me tonight. I am so proud of you Anthony,” he praised wanting to make sure that Tony didn’t drop as he could sometimes do. “I’m going to unlock you from the bench and I’ll teleport us directly back to the tower. There is a nice, hot bath waiting for you there.”

Tony frowned adorably as he tried to work through the words and the problem that his brain said there was. “What about the clothes and the car?” he asked as he got his words back under his control a bit better.

“I will transport them as well Anthony. Don’t you worry about that. Continue to trust me and I will make sure that everything is taken care of,” Loki said.

Tony gave a relaxed nod and just laid there ready to continue to give Loki anything that he asked of him. Loki took that as his cue and proceeded to do as he said he would and unlocked the wrist and ankle cuffs from the bench. With the limbs freed Loki carefully helped Tony stand up onto shaky legs and wrapped an arm around his waist to help keep him standing. The club would clean the room once they were gone.

“Let’s go home ástin mín,” Loki whispered into Tony’s ear. “Let me show you just how amazing you are and how much I love you.”

With that the two of them disappeared in a flash of green light, Tony safe and content in Loki’s arms and would continue to remain that way for the rest of his life.


End file.
